The Principal Investigator of the partnership at the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii, Dr. Carl-Wilhelm Vogel, will devote 15% of his time to the Administrative Core and to overall leadership and management of the partnership, Drs. Vogel and Whippy will have ultimate responsibility for monitoring, prioritizing and guiding all activities supported by the partnership including planning and allocation of resources in a mutually beneficial manner. They will work closely with the project and program co-leaders, the Internal Advisory Committee and the Program Steering Committee to ensure that all pilot projects/programs and resources are progressing and meeting the objectives of the partnership and to take corrective action where required. Dr. Vogel will work with the Director and Senior Leadership of the Cancer Research Center of Hawaii to ensure that the necessary institutional support is provided to foster the success of the partnership. Additional information regarding the Scientific Leaders of the partnership is detailed in Section N5, "Scientific and Administrative Leadership" Dr. Alan McClelland, Co-Investigator at CRCH will work closely with his counterpart Dr. John Peterson at the University of Guam and with the Principal Investigators to coordinate the administrative support of the various components of the Developmental Core including pilot and full research projects, programs, resources, and recruitment, as well as the Planning and Evaluation process. To assist them in this effort we are requesting support for a Program Manager for the Administrative Core at both institutions who will be responsible for the daily attention to the needs of the partnership and will facilitate regular and frequent communication within and between institutions. Ms Linda Kuriyama, an experienced executive assistant at CRCH will dedicate 50% effort to this role while the corresponding Program Manager at the University of Guam will be a full time position. Administrative and secretarial support including travel arrangements, planning and coordination of workshops, lAC meetings, PSC meetings and monthly videoconferences will be provided by Leane Nakano, Secretary II at CRCH and by Kimberly Camacho at the University of Guam. They will provide support to the Program Managers to arrange, scheduling and plan all committee meetings, teleconferences, ad hoc consultant visits, workshops and seminars.